Mummies Alive!
Mummies Alive! is an American animated series from DIC Entertainment. It originally aired for one season in 1997. In ancient Egypt, an evil sorcerer named, Scarab, kills the pharaoh's son, Prince Rapses, so he can become immortal. Entombed alive for his crime (Rapses' body was also never found), Scarab revives in the modern world and begins his search for Rapses' reincarnation, a San Francisco-dwelling boy named Presley Carnovan to retrieve the spirit of Rapses' so he can become immortal. Rapses' (Presley's) bodyguards, Ja-Kal, Rath, Armon, and Nefer-Tina, along with Rapses' cat, Kahti, awake from the dead to protect him from Scarab. They use the power of Ra to transform into powerful guardians. Each of the mummies is aligned with the power of an Egyptian god. Ja-Kal uses the spirit of hawk or falcon, Rath uses the spirit of snake, Armon uses the spirit of ram, and Nefer-Tina uses the spirit of cat. They are able to call upon it for magical armor and powers to fight superhuman evildoers; although, once their strength is exhausted they must rest in their sarcophagi to regain the ability. In order to access these powers, the mummies call out the phrase "With the Strength of Ra!", which triggers their transformation. The mummies also have the power to make a horrifying face, usually used to scare away nosy bystanders. In addition to Scarab, the mummies often had to contend with gods and spirits from Egyptian myth summoned to the modern world, including Anubis, Set, Geb, Apep, Bast, Sekhmet, Bes, and many others usually as part of one of Scarab's schemes that went out of his control. Mummies Alive! is an American animated series from DIC Entertainment. It originally aired for one season in 1997. In ancient Egypt, an evil sorcerer named, Scarab, kills the pharaoh's son, Prince Rapses, so he can become immortal. Entombed alive for his crime (Rapses' body was also never found), Scarab revives in the modern world and begins his search for Rapses' reincarnation, a San Francisco-dwelling boy named Presley Carnovan to retrieve the spirit of Rapses' so he can become immortal. Rapses' (Presley's) bodyguards, Ja-Kal, Rath, Armon, and Nefer-Tina, along with Rapses' cat, Kahti, awake from the dead to protect him from Scarab. They use the power of Ra to transform into powerful guardians. Each of the mummies is aligned with the power of an Egyptian god. Ja-Kal uses the spirit of hawk or falcon, Rath uses the spirit of snake, Armon uses the spirit of ram, and Nefer-Tina uses the spirit of cat. They are able to call upon it for magical armor and powers to fight superhuman evildoers; although, once their strength is exhausted they must rest in their sarcophagi to regain the ability. In order to access these powers, the mummies call out the phrase "With the Strength of Ra!", which triggers their transformation. The mummies also have the power to make a horrifying face, usually used to scare away nosy bystanders. In addition to Scarab, the mummies often had to contend with gods and spirits from Egyptian myth summoned to the modern world, including Anubis, Set, Geb, Apep, Bast, Sekhmet, Bes, and many others usually as part of one of Scarab's schemes that went out of his control. Mummies Alive! is an American animated series from DIC Entertainment. It originally aired for one season in 1997. In ancient Egypt, an evil sorcerer named, Scarab, kills the pharaoh's son, Prince Rapses, so he can become immortal. Entombed alive for his crime (Rapses' body was also never found), Scarab revives in the modern world and begins his search for Rapses' reincarnation, a San Francisco-dwelling boy named Presley Carnovan to retrieve the spirit of Rapses' so he can become immortal. Rapses' (Presley's) bodyguards, Ja-Kal, Rath, Armon, and Nefer-Tina, along with Rapses' cat, Kahti, awake from the dead to protect him from Scarab. They use the power of Ra to transform into powerful guardians. Each of the mummies is aligned with the power of an Egyptian god. Ja-Kal uses the spirit of hawk or falcon, Rath uses the spirit of snake, Armon uses the spirit of ram, and Nefer-Tina uses the spirit of cat. They are able to call upon it for magical armor and powers to fight superhuman evildoers; although, once their strength is exhausted they must rest in their sarcophagi to regain the ability. In order to access these powers, the mummies call out the phrase "With the Strength of Ra!", which triggers their transformation. The mummies also have the power to make a horrifying face, usually used to scare away nosy bystanders. In addition to Scarab, the mummies often had to contend with gods and spirits from Egyptian myth summoned to the modern world, including Anubis, Set, Geb, Apep, Bast, Sekhmet, Bes, and many others usually as part of one of Scarab's schemes that went out of his control. Mummies Alive! is an American animated series from DIC Entertainment. It originally aired for one season in 1997. In ancient Egypt, an evil sorcerer named, Scarab, kills the pharaoh's son, Prince Rapses, so he can become immortal. Entombed alive for his crime (Rapses' body was also never found), Scarab revives in the modern world and begins his search for Rapses' reincarnation, a San Francisco-dwelling boy named Presley Carnovan to retrieve the spirit of Rapses' so he can become immortal. Rapses' (Presley's) bodyguards, Ja-Kal, Rath, Armon, and Nefer-Tina, along with Rapses' cat, Kahti, awake from the dead to protect him from Scarab. They use the power of Ra to transform into powerful guardians. Each of the mummies is aligned with the power of an Egyptian god. Ja-Kal uses the spirit of hawk or falcon, Rath uses the spirit of snake, Armon uses the spirit of ram, and Nefer-Tina uses the spirit of cat. They are able to call upon it for magical armor and powers to fight superhuman evildoers; although, once their strength is exhausted they must rest in their sarcophagi to regain the ability. In order to access these powers, the mummies call out the phrase "With the Strength of Ra!", which triggers their transformation. The mummies also have the power to make a horrifying face, usually used to scare away nosy bystanders. In addition to Scarab, the mummies often had to contend with gods and spirits from Egyptian myth summoned to the modern world, including Anubis, Set, Geb, Apep, Bast, Sekhmet, Bes, and many others usually as part of one of Scarab's schemes that went out of his control. Mummies Alive! is an American animated series from DIC Entertainment. It originally aired for one season in 1997. In ancient Egypt, an evil sorcerer named, Scarab, kills the pharaoh's son, Prince Rapses, so he can become immortal. Entombed alive for his crime (Rapses' body was also never found), Scarab revives in the modern world and begins his search for Rapses' reincarnation, a San Francisco-dwelling boy named Presley Carnovan to retrieve the spirit of Rapses' so he can become immortal. Rapses' (Presley's) bodyguards, Ja-Kal, Rath, Armon, and Nefer-Tina, along with Rapses' cat, Kahti, awake from the dead to protect him from Scarab. They use the power of Ra to transform into powerful guardians. Each of the mummies is aligned with the power of an Egyptian god. Ja-Kal uses the spirit of hawk or falcon, Rath uses the spirit of snake, Armon uses the spirit of ram, and Nefer-Tina uses the spirit of cat. They are able to call upon it for magical armor and powers to fight superhuman evildoers; although, once their strength is exhausted they must rest in their sarcophagi to regain the ability. In order to access these powers, the mummies call out the phrase "With the Strength of Ra!", which triggers their transformation. The mummies also have the power to make a horrifying face, usually used to scare away nosy bystanders. In addition to Scarab, the mummies often had to contend with gods and spirits from Egyptian myth summoned to the modern world, including Anubis, Set, Geb, Apep, Bast, Sekhmet, Bes, and many others usually as part of one of Scarab's schemes that went out of his control. Mummies Alive! is an American animated series from DIC Entertainment. It originally aired for one season in 1997. In ancient Egypt, an evil sorcerer named, Scarab, kills the pharaoh's son, Prince Rapses, so he can become immortal. Entombed alive for his crime (Rapses' body was also never found), Scarab revives in the modern world and begins his search for Rapses' reincarnation, a San Francisco-dwelling boy named Presley Carnovan to retrieve the spirit of Rapses' so he can become immortal. Rapses' (Presley's) bodyguards, Ja-Kal, Rath, Armon, and Nefer-Tina, along with Rapses' cat, Kahti, awake from the dead to protect him from Scarab. They use the power of Ra to transform into powerful guardians. Each of the mummies is aligned with the power of an Egyptian god. Ja-Kal uses the spirit of hawk or falcon, Rath uses the spirit of snake, Armon uses the spirit of ram, and Nefer-Tina uses the spirit of cat. They are able to call upon it for magical armor and powers to fight superhuman evildoers; although, once their strength is exhausted they must rest in their sarcophagi to regain the ability. In order to access these powers, the mummies call out the phrase "With the Strength of Ra!", which triggers their transformation. The mummies also have the power to make a horrifying face, usually used to scare away nosy bystanders. In addition to Scarab, the mummies often had to contend with gods and spirits from Egyptian myth summoned to the modern world, including Anubis, Set, Geb, Apep, Bast, Sekhmet, Bes, and many others usually as part of one of Scarab's schemes that went out of his control. Production and airing Originally, Mummies Alive was geared towards an older audience, but during production it became predominately a children's show. The series ran for one season of 42 episodes; the last two episodes link together to end the show, as it appears episodes 38-40 were the finale of the first season. A second season was planned, but due to low ratings, it was canceled. Eric and Julia Lewald, writers/producers for Mummies Alive!, were also head writers for the non-canonical series, Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles. Both programs share common plot elements, including a group of warriors from the past that awaken in the present to fight a wealthy, immortality obsessed, enemy; the use of mythological figures in numerous episodes; and a recurring femme fatale antagonist. These similarities made Mummies Alive! vulnerable to criticism describing it was little more than a Gargoyles clone. After its first and only season, repeats of Mummies Alive! continued to air on local stations across the country. The series airs every Sunday on Cookie Jar Toons on This TV. Then Mummies Alive! aired in repeats in September 2006 through 2007, airing every Saturday morning on CBS's new programming block called KOL Secret Slumber Party on CBS, then aired on a new block called KEWLopolis, from September 2007 through 2009. Characters Main characters Humans Presley Carnovan - voiced by Bill Switzer A 12 year old boy, who has the spirit of Prince Rapses XII (an ancient pharaoh) who is based on Ramses. He soon discovers this when the Mummies introduce themselves as his guardians. He lives in San Francisco with his mother. He is reluctant to accept his role as Rapses, but on at least two occasions where he had the chance to be freed of his role- when Rapses's father apparently came through the Western Gate and when the original Rapses was drawn into the present-, he expressed reluctance at losing his status as 'pharaoh' because it would have also meant him losing the mummies. *'Prince Rapses' - was the heir to the Egyptian throne 3500 years ago. He was protected by the Mummies (before they were Mummies), but was killed when he was Presley's age by Scarab. This story is told in Sleep Walk Like an Egyptian. His spirit now lies within Presley, and is drawn out by Scarab in several episodes. Rapses himself comes to the present in The Prince and the Presley, when Scarab steals a time travel scroll to draw him to the present in the hopes that he would be easier to capture than the present Presley. Rapses returns to the past at the end of the episode. *'Amanda Carnovan' - voiced by Louise Vallance Presley's mother. She works at the City Museum. In Ghouls' Gold, Armon refers to her as "the wise Amanda" when recalling advice she gave Presley. She has insecure feelings that Presley misses being with his father, who is away on business, and tries to bond with her son often. Mummies Ja-Kal - voiced by Dale Wilson The leader of the Mummies. In his transformed state, his armor resembles a falcon and also allows him to fly. His weapon is his razor sharp talons/claws and a bow that can shoot out flaming arrows. In ancient Egypt, Ja-Kal was a hunter who had a wife named Tia and a small baby son named Padjet; he died without knowing what happened to his family. He worries the most of Presley's safety, often acting as a father-figure to him. He commonly uses hunting terms to talk to others and explain situations. Ja-Kal commonly cares for others needs first and him second. Rath - voiced by Scott McNeil The most intelligent of the Mummies (but also the most arrogant). When he transforms, a green snake which turn into a golden cobra wraps around him and serves as armor. His weapon of choice is a sword that can transform into a snake but he is also able to perform magical incantations. He also designed and built the Mummies' vehicles. In the past, he served as the young Prince's tutor. He claims to know about science, but his definition is such things as turning a staff into a serpent, although he has learned to adapt some spells to the present (Such as a spell that summoned underground snakes to bind his enemies in the past, now summons electric cables in the present). Armon - voiced by Graeme Kingston Armon is huge and eats very often. He is very strong even when he has not transformed. He is missing his right arm and when he transforms he obtains a golden arm that is used as his weapon. His armor resembles a ram. In Ghouls' Gold, it was explained that Armon lost his real arm fighting in the Pharaoh's army. The pharaoh then gave him his golden arm. While not fighting, Armon spends most of his time eating or watching 'the magic box' TV that Presley gave them. In the past, Armon was Rapses teacher of combat. Nefer-Tina - voiced by Cree Summer She is the only female of the Mummies. She is an expert with her whip, has great agility, and is extremely proficient at driving the Hot-Ra — the Mummies' dragster-like vehicle. When she transforms, her armor is like a cat. Back in ancient Egypt, she had to hide the fact that she was a girl with a head piece or she would not have been allowed to drive chariots. She was known to everyone as Nefer. Only Prince Rapses knew her true identity during that period of time. Ja-Kal and the other members were shocked to find out about the revelation. Armon then comments "That explains why Nefer never went swimming with them". Out of the group, she is the only one who is absolutely willing to try anything modern, such as driving a car, and constantly learns under Presley. She also travels the modern world in disguise to try new things. Nefer-Tina's name was based on Queen Nefertiti. Scarab - voiced by Gerard Plunkett The Pharaoh's adviser, who later sucked the life force from Prince Rapses for youth and immortality. However the effects were not permanent and started to wear off after a few centuries. Now with Prince Rapses reincarnated as Presley Carnovan, he will stop at nothing to steal the prince's life force again. When Scarab transforms, his body is covered in golden and purple armor, resembling that of a scarab beetle and possessing the power of flight. He also possesses a magical talking snake named Heka that acts as his magical staff from time to time, much to her dismay. His powers include shooting energy blasts from his hands, the creation of Shabti and extensive knowledge in summoning creatures from the afterlife in ancient Egypt. However, he has also shown a good grasp of modern technology, as shown most keenly in Sleight of Hand, where he used technology while competing against the mummies in a mystical contest to try to become Presley's 'guardian' himself (Although Ja-Kal and Presley were able to expose the deception at the last minute). *'Harris Stone' The identity Scarab takes when he needs to be in public. Harris Stone is known as a wealthy individual. As a major benefactor for the Museum, he gives a speech in Who's Who that is one to remember. Even though he is trying to kill Rapses, Scarab feels responsible for the Egyptian artifacts of the museum and feels a degree of sadness when they are damaged. He is also quick to offer money to people who oppose his point of view. *'Heka' - voiced by Pauline Newstone The Snake Familiar, and sometimes Staff, of Scarab, she acts as his loyal companion and advisory, who often makes snide, sarcastic remarks and witty observations. She also has the ability to spit fire. Other characters Ancient Egyptians *'Amenhotep' Prince Rapses' father, the Pharaoh and ruler of all of Egypt. He was a good Pharaoh and was very respected by all his people. He appears in Scarab and Presley's dreams in Pack to the Future. In Reunion, Scarab makes the Mummies believe that Amenhotep has returned. In Family Feud I - Brother's Keeper, Amenhotep appears in some of Ja-Kal's recollections. *'Ammut' (Devourer of Souls) Scarab's dog-like pet. He has the head of a crocodile, the body of a lion and the hindquarters of a hippopotamus. Presley describes him in Pack to the Future as "That's the ugliest dog I've ever seen." Ammut usually messes up on anything Scarab tells him to do. Ammut has good parts in Pack to the Future and Who's Who. In Egyptian Mythology, Ammut is female. *'Apep' Serpent of the Desert. A huge cobra-like beast with an ability to change shape. Rapses' grandfather drove Apep out of Egypt and into the desert 3500 years ago. Apep is after revenge and wants Rapses to pay for what his grandfather did to him. Apep appears in Desert Chic and Pepped With Good Intention. *'Arakh' Arakh is Ja-Kal's evil brother and was known as the "Scorpion of the Desert". He can transform into Scorpion armor. His story is told in the three "Family Feud" episodes. *'Bastet' Cat Goddess of ancient Egypt and the patron goddess of Nefer-Tina, brought to the present in Paws. She demands to be worshipped by the people. *'Bes' Master of Chance and Trickery. He is a small mischievous green guy who enjoys playing games on people. He especially enjoys flipping a coin to decide on outcomes quite similar to Batman's Two-Face. Bes appears in Who's Who and Tree O'Clock Rock. *'Chontra' Rath's student of magic 3500 years ago. She was the best student he ever had, and she became more powerful than Rath. Rath was falling in love with her, but had to stop teaching Chontra when the pharaoh ordered him to teach Prince Rapses. For that, Chontra became vengeful and wants to make Rath pay. She gets her first chance in Good Bye Mr. Cheops. She tries again in Tempting Offer and Eye of the Beholder. *'The Eye Of Darkness' Horrific monster trapped in a mirror. No one knows his origin. Every 3500 years, when the planets align, he seeks the soul of a Pharaoh so he can exchange himself with the spirit to free himself from the mirror. The Pharaoh's soul would then be lost until the planets realign in 3500 more years (A fact that allowed the Mummies to deduce that Scarab was not involved in its release as Scarab would want Presley's soul for himself). Once unleashed, no power on earth would be able to stop him. Only the one who sets the spell in motion can stop him. The Eye of Darkness makes its appearance in The Face in the Mirror. *'Geb' Spirit of the Earth - a huge rock giant that makes earthquakes when he walks. He is a rather unintelligent giant that attacks anyone who disturbs him. Geb is first featured in The Gift of Geb. Geb also has a major part in Monster Truck Mania. He is married to Net in Married to the Geb. *'Ka' A headless and bodiless guy with just two arms who is a spirit that lives inside Scarab and comes out of his mouth. For an example, see Body Slam. In ancient Egyptian religion, the Ka is the spirit of a man's soul and is represented by the symbol of two upright arms. *'Kahti' The sacred cat, sometimes called the sacred kitty. Kahti can transform into a bigger, more-powerful cat. She was Prince Rapses' pet 3500 years ago, and occasionally serves as Presley's more 'immediate' guardian by staying near him when he is not with the other Mummies, her small size allowing her to escape being noticed. *'Kenna' Friend of Nefer-Tina 3500 years ago. Chontra appears as Kenna in Eye of the Beholder. *'Kimas' Arakh's son and Ja-Kal's nephew. He might not truly be considered a bad guy, but does side with Scarab and cause the Mummies a lot of grief before he determines where his true allegiances lie. He also can transform into Scorpion armor like his father. Kimas appears in the second and third "Family Feud" episodes. *'Net' Spirit of the Sky A cloudlike being who can produce rain and lightning and can turn into a tornado. Geb and Net might be called your typical married couple. They have a little spat in Married to the Geb. *In mythology, Net is spelled as "Nut", however, she and Geb are spouses and siblings of each other. *'Nuhn' - The Spirit of the Primeval Waters Source of all the waters and rivers of the Earth. A stupid villain made of water who thinks he is all-powerful, but is not even close. He is a prankster and makes real lame jokes. But even worse, he laughs at his own jokes. Nuhn appears in High Nuhn and Water, Water, Everywhere. *'Sekhmet' Ancient goddess of sickness and health. She has destroyed whole civilizations with her evil temper. She can transform into a vulture-like bird. Nobody was ever able to defeat her. Sekhmet appears in The Curse of the Sekhmet. *'Set and Anubis' Set is a dog-like spirit who is leader of the "Trackers of Souls". He calls himself "Dog of the Desert, Master of Evil, Lord of Thunder". Anubis, the not-so-competent jackal (wild dog) spirit of the underworld, tags along with Set. Anubis has a scepter that causes "the sleep of forgetting". They appear in Pack to the Future, The Face In The Mirror, Dog Bites Mummy, and Family Feud I - Brother's Keeper. In Egyptian Mythology, Set doesn't have the head of a dog. *'Shabti' Robot-like armies of men made of clay controlled by Scarab. They are very easy to defeat, except that there are so many of them. They shatter easily when hit. They also dissolve in water. They most often look like Egyptians, but can be dressed up as anything, such as construction workers or policemen. Sometimes, if they are broken in half, both halves are still in action. *'Talos' Man of Bronze Brought to life by Scarab. In natural form he is 100 feet tall, but can reduce his size. In Body Slam, he reduces himself to about 10 feet tall and 500 pounds for the Contest. Then in Miscast, he is recreated by Rath. He comes back looking for a mate in Object of His Affections. Talos is from Greek mythology. The human anklebone is called the "Talus". *'Tia' Ja-Kal's wife 3500 years ago. They had a small baby son named Padjet. In Sleep Walk Like an Egyptian, we see the scene of the last time Ja-Kal sees Tia and Padjet. Tia gives Ja-Kal an imprint of his son's hand. This hand print is now a sad memory for Ja-Kal of the family he once had. At the end of Sleep Walk Like an Egyptian, Presley asks Ja-Kal, "What happened to your family?" Ja-Kal responds sadly with, "I don't know." Presley then says, "It was Rapses fault - my fault! I don't know how, but some day I'll make it up to you. I promise!" Ja-Kal thinks about Tia and Padjet in Eye of the Beholder and Chontra appears as Tia. Modern humans *'Agent Phillips' Works as a Regional Subdirector for the Department of Federal Investigation. He analyzes Rath in We've Got One. *'Bix Bingsley' A clumsy, nerdy sales clerk who sells clothes but is allergic to wool. Nonetheless, he gets a kiss from Nefer-Tina in True Believer. *'Bob' Rotund police officer, and Joe Pendleton's partner. *'Cynthia Lu' Walter's older sister. Presley has a crush on her, but she is a couple of years older than Presley and likes Benjamin who is in college. Cynthia usually cannot even remember Presley's name and calls him "Preston" or "Wesley". *'Charlie the Janitor' The janitor at the City Museum. Murdoch is his dog. Charlie is an old navy man. He is really proud of the times when he met Mike Conners (Mannix) in '62. "That was when me and Larry met Kojak." Charlie appears in Honey, I Shrunk the Mummies. *'Elaine Setter' She is a student in Presley's grade. She likes Presley, but often has a tough time getting his attention. *'Joe Pendleton' Joe is a police officer, and the Regional Treasurer of the Third Annual Paranormal Alien Visitors Psychic Convention and Brat-Bust. He finally meets his first "space alien" in A Dark and Shrieky Night when Ja-Kal humors him by making it sound like he is from outer space. Joe and Bob both get deeply involved with the "aliens" in We've Got One. They also appear briefly in many other episodes. Joe is featured in the final episode Show Me the Mummy!. *'Milton Huxley' Presley's science teacher. Known as Mr. Huxley to his students, and considered to be a "science geek", he is someone who never has fun. He also believes there is an explanation for everything. He has starring roles in Good Bye Mr. Cheops and Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Huxley. He also appears in Sleep Walk Like an Egyptian, The Gift of Geb, The Curse of the Sekhmet, Missing Ja-Kal, and Eye of the Beholder. *'Mr. Hepplewhite' Amanda Carnovan's boss and the director of the Museum. He makes appearances in Ra, Ra, Ra, Ra, Sleep Walk Like an Egyptian, and Pack to the Future. *'Mr. Ludie' Owns the Java Spot cafe. Presley's mother spends some time with him in Tempting Offer. *'Paul Carnovan' Presley's father who lives in Memphis (presumably Presley's parents are divorced). His dad claims to be an archeologist, but his true activities are somewhat suspect. He visits Presley in My Dad the Hero. *'Professor Henry Bogglesworth' An expert but extremely bad and boring lecturer who discovered the scroll that can open the gates of time. His lecture takes place at the beginning of The Prince and the Presley. *'The General' Head of Federal Investigation and is Agent Phillips' boss. *'Theo, Rosey, Wilcox, and Max' Four homeless street people who befriend Rath when he loses his memory in Dead Man Walking. *'Tiny Turner' The school bully. He and his punk friend Chuck like to rough up the other kids. Tiny and Chuck appear in The Egyp-Tsu Kid and briefly in Dog Bites Mummy and Kid Scarab. *'Walter Lu' Cynthia's brother and Presley's friend who is in 7th grade with him. Theme song A brief summary of the show can be described from its opening theme song. The words of the song are as follows:[1] :A little boy named Presley found a secret out this year, :that he was once a Pharaoh when Egyptians ruled the world, :and now some sorcerer named Scarab tries to get him day and night, :but Presley has four guardians to protect his very life. :He has the Mummies: from 1525 B.C. :He has the Mummies: protection for the new Rapses. :He has the Mummies: they're hanging by the 'Frisco Bay. :He has the Mummies: protectors of the world today. :He has the Mummies: from 1525 B.C. :He has the Mummies: protection for the Pharaoh teen. :He has the Mummies: they're hanging by the Western Gate. :He has the Mummies: they're going to save the world today, :the Egyptian way. :They're Mummies Alive! Episode list Season one Home video release and action figures In 1998, a VHS entitled Mummies Alive! - The Legend Begins was released. DVDs have also been released including Mummies Alive: The Beginning and two volume sets in 2007. To coincide with the animated series, Hasbro produced a series of Mummies Alive! 5" tall action figures and vehicles in 1997. No commercial was made. References #'^' "Mummies Alive Opening Theme" What the Show Is About External links *Mummies Alive at TV.com *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0125633/ Mummies Alive!] at the Internet Movie Database *[http://www.lkessler.com/mummies.shtml Mummies Alive! Homepage] at lkessler.com Category:BKN Shows Category:Syndicated Cartoons